


One-sided

by dfa



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, First time I'm writing a smut lmao, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfa/pseuds/dfa
Summary: Jesse lost everything. Except his partner, and his love for him. And Walter knows that.
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	One-sided

Love was a foolish word when they were together. However, he put all his faith to think differently. Chills was running down his spine for every touch and he could not believe any of his thoughts.

“Jesse, I love you.” He whispered to him.

He believed him, but really, he was mostly scared to this one-sided love. For once, he wanted to think that he was not the only one. As he was kissed in his neck, his partner was reassuring him. Little words, brief kisses, endearing behavior.

“Me too Mr. White…” He said like he was suffocating.

Every time he responded, he felt his pride slowly disappearing, absorbed by the confidence of the other man.

He lost his money, Jane, his home, everything… Except him. Walter knew it more than anyone else. He needed him, and now, he needed him more than everything. ‘Cause he loved him.

“Don’t be scared, it will be all right… Take off your clothes now.”

He did what he wanted. He lifted his tee-shirt and unzipped his pants, then threw it on the floor. Only in his underwear, he went to the bed without asking, and lied on it. Walter was staring at him like he was his prey, ready to bounce on him.  
Does he really want it? His heart was bumping in his chest, fear was filling him. And that turned Walter on so much.

Finally, he was his. He took off his own shirt, and walked to him obsessed with the view in front of him. He skimmed the boy, going up to his nipples. His finger and thumb pinched his left nipple, as he started to lick the other one. The sound of this innocent yet so sensual moan coming from him was beyond his expectations. He gazed at his face mixed with lust and fear.

“How gorgeous you are…”

Gorgeous. He could not describe the man differently. He went up to kiss him deeply, to own him more, as he had to show him another time. How long did he dream this moment, the time where no matter how Jesse would be sad, he will be the happiest man in the world? Oh, Skyler was nothing compared to him. When Skyler was yelling at him, doubting about every word, Jesse was trusting him, blinded by his love.  
He did not love Jesse, but the kid was his motive, he increased his adrenaline like no one else.

Walter bit a little his nipple, to hear again his soft whimper. He let his chest to go to his ear, and nibbled his earlobe.

“I know you want it Jesse… Tell me you want it.”

Jesse bit his lower lip, surrounded by his anxiety. Even if he wanted to stop, it was too late, he couldn’t move backward. He already gave him what he wanted when he confessed his feelings. Jesse nodded, and murmured the insane words.

“Yes… I want it Mr. White.”

Here we are. Walter smirked devilishly, and straightened a little to unbuckle his own pants. He took off his clothes, his underwear included. He caressed his thigh, and his waist, then his back to go below. Jesse was scared, although he was already so hard. He opened wider his legs for him.  
Walter put his index in slowly. His partner did not know if this was to be gentle and not harsh with him, or just for his own pleasure, to make the ecstasy lasts. He moved it a little, before putting another finger. As Jesse was moaning of pleasure, Walter was biting his neck, tasting the pale skin of the boy.

He moved his fingers as scissors in Jesse, touching his most sensitive spots just to hear him. He loved to hear Jesse, asking for more pleasures, even if he had to wait a little longer. He wanted him to beg, he wanted him to seal his contract with the Devil right now. No turn around. He put a third finger to make him loving more their moment. Jesse was whimpering like a dog. He did not feel fear anymore, and was moving his thighs with envy, can’t wait to feel the man in him. Walter stared at his closed eyes, his blushed cheeks, and this cute, delicious puppy.

“Mr. White please…”  
Finally. He teased him for a few seconds more, then removed them. He took the tube on the drawer next to the bed, and apply some on the length. He then pressed his dick against his virgin hole. He rubbed it, without entering in it.

“You’re a little whore right? You would do anything just to feel _that_ inside you.” He rubbed harder just to prove his point.  
Jesse was moaning desperately and confused before looking at him, meeting his green eyes.

“Oh yes you are. Don’t look at me like you don’t know it. I could end this right now. But I won’t, because I’m not a criminal right?”

Jesse did not give a response. He would do anything for love… But for sex..? Was... it the same at this point?

“All I want is you to beg. Beg for this Jesse, like the bitch you are.”

“Mister White…”

“I told you to beg!”

He wanted to cry, all of that was aimless. He looked elsewhere, taking deep breaths. Too late for him. He already lost all his pride, his bratty attitude.

“Please Mr. White…”

“Say it.”

“Please, I want to be fucked Mr. White…”

“Good boy.”

He pushed his dick in him without softness. And Jesse literally screamed out loud in pain.

“Mr White please can you be…”

“Shh…”

He was rough, did not think of his partner. The only thing that matters was his own pleasure. He did not care about his whines. Jesse could struggle if he wanted, nothing would change. Too late. Jesse was only suffering, no pleasure, but he was too scared, loved too much his partner to protest and tell him to stop. And Walter also knew that.

He clawed his hips as he was gripping to them just to go deeper, further. He was the only one moaning of satisfaction. Jesse was already diving in the toxic relationship with the man who was fucking him.

“You are perfect darling…”

He accelerated his thrusts, and Jesse hold his sobs, just to please him. The only thing he cared now was having at least a reward for this. He tried to have some comfort, moaning with pleasure, even simulate his sighs just to prove he loved that.  
He knew he hated it. He wanted to end this quickly, stop pretending to be his bitch. But he was lying, even to himself. Because he needed to enjoy what was happening.  
He moved his legs, even if that meant to suffer more. He looked at his partner in the eyes, even if that meant to sell his soul to the most horrible monster. He moaned, even if that meant to allow Walter to fuck him more than once.

Minutes later, he felt Walter give harder strokes before cuming inside him, grasping his hips. Jesse breathed heavily, feeling his cum. Still sensing the pain.

After he pulled away, he lied next to Jesse, caressing the boy’s torso, hips, and thighs. He breathed in and out, then grinned. Walter did not say nothing.

Jesse waited. A reward. A word. But nothing came. He felt a tear running on his cheek, and whispered.

“…Mr. White..?”

“Yes Jesse?”

“I…I love you.”

He took a time for Walt to respond to him. He bit his lips and hold his smirk of victory.

“Me too Jesse. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time I'm writing a smut as I said. I have to say, I took a pause in my main work (You're not worth it) just because I was scared to publish a chapter with explicit sexual content. 
> 
> See this one shot as a training for my next chapter lmao.  
> I tried to translate as great as I can the "tragedy" of Jesse, and his loneliness. 
> 
> Anyways, that was hard to write but i did it, so i'm kind of proud of myself x)


End file.
